


Skipping Practice

by jinprncss



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinprncss/pseuds/jinprncss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin needed to go to dance practice but Yoongi had other ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Practice

"Where do you think you're going?" Jimin suddenly felt a firm pair of hands take a hold of his waist from behind. It was 10pm and he needed to get back to the dance studio to carry on practicing, he felt he wasn't nearly as good as the other kids in his class and he couldn't afford to fail the class.

"Hyung let me go, you know I only stopped by to grab a drink and drop off my books." He turned to face the other boy still attached to his hips, Yoongi was adorable when he pouted so cutely, he could hardly ever say no to that face. He hardly ever got to spend time with his boyfriend anymore, but he really did need to practice though because he wanted to be the best in his class.

"Don't go, you practice all the time! Your dances are always the best, nobody else in your class is anywhere near as good as you are." Yoongi looked away embarrassed bottom lip still jutting out, complimenting people was not really his area of expertise it always made him nervous and shy. He knew that Jimin would break though, he never turned him down when he acted cute, all things cute were definitely a weakness for Jimin.

"Does that mean you like my dancing Yoongi hyung?" Jimin was now wearing a cocky smirk openly mocking the older boy. He knew that Yoongi was going to have to compliment him in order to get him to stay or make his usual snarky remarks causing him to leave for practice. Did he really want to see Jimin so much that he was willing to exchange his snide comments for something sweeter?

"Your dancing is always perfect and you know it." Yoongi was now blushing deeply trying hard not to look Jimin in the eye. This kid always managed to embarrass him with much effort at all, probably enjoyed it even. Yoongi also knew that Jimin craved compliments from him because whenever he said anything the least bit nice Jimin would instantly become more cuddly, snuggling into his chest happily.

"I like to hear you say it though hyung. I never get tired of you acting like this" Jimin was now beaming up at his boyfriend pleased with the answer given. Well maybe he didn't need to practice tonight after all, he could just spend a quiet night in with Yoongi curled up together in front of a film. Before Yoongi could change his mind and start being mean he reached up to peck his boyfriend on the lips before pulling him towards the huge black sofa in the middle of the room. Once they had settled down comfortably with a bowl of popcorn, sweet popcorn obviously because Jimin had a sweet tooth, they spent a good 15 minutes trying to find something decent to watch but came up with absolutely nothing. Jimin turned to look at Yoongi in disbelief, this is what he was missing dance practice for?

"Hey, it's not my fault! How was I to know there'd be nothing on TV? It doesn't matter about that anyway, you're here to see me not a stupid film" Yoongi snapped moodily, his little plan not working out the way he'd hoped. He felt bad for talking Jimin into staying home and now there wasn't even anything to do now that he was here.

"It's okay hyung, lets do something else instead? How about we play a game." Jimin leaned over to kiss his boyfriend again hoping to get him to smile, spending time with Yoongi was always preferable to anything else anyway. Suddenly the older boy pushed him backwards flat against the sofa, climbing on top of him and began kissing him more urgently. This was not the game Jimin had in mind but he was more than happy to comply, Yoongi always treated him carefully with the utmost respect never once pushing him to do something he was uncomfortable with.

"You want to play a game Jiminie?" Yoongi was now the one smirking at the younger boy with an almost predatory glint in his eye but then, without warning everything changed and Jimin was being tickled all over till his stomach hurt causing him to giggle like a child. "No, no don't. It tickles, stop hyung!" His head was almost spinning with the abrupt change in mood, that was a cheap trick and now he desperately wanted to back track to a couple minutes earlier. "Hyung that's not fair..." But Yoongi's soft pink lips were swiftly on his again swallowing any complaint he had intended to voice. This was definitely worth skipping practice for...


End file.
